Facade
by Ozluv04
Summary: Colin has spent his whole life hiding.Slash.


Author:Ozluv04

Disclaimer: I don't own them. However, the WB and the Palledinos do.

Warnings: Mild language. Implied Slash.

A/N: This was a case of being attacked by plot bunnies. You see, I've never been fond of Colin. I actually kind of hated him, this all stemmed from his horrible treatment of Marty. I don't like hating characters, especially on the Gilmore Girls, so I got to thinking what if Colin's attitude was a facade? What if he's been hiding his true identity for so long, he's been consumed by the lie? These What ifs led to Facade. Here be Slash and hopefully a more human Colin. Enjoy!

"Are you going to get me another beer or is that request too much for your brain to process?" Colin was well aware he was acting like an ass. If Finn were here he would have called him on it.

As it was he was all alone and on beer number four. Using this logic, Marty was fair game. He watched the muscles in Marty's back tense at the sound of his voice. Colin silently willed him to turn around and tell him off. He wanted to be told he was a rich, pompous jerk. If enough people told him it might just make it true.

Marty was as reliable as ever. He simply turned around and placed the beer in front of Colin. He even offered an apology.

"Sorry for the wait. The next ones on the house." His voice was level, but Colin was sure he was fuming inside. He had been on him relentlessly for three hours now. He wondered what it would take to push him over the edge.

"Saw Rory tonight, she and Logan have big plans, from what I hear." Marty's jaw clenched and Colin knew he had found the magic spot.

"George, I need to take a break." Marty was balling up his apron as the words left his mouth.

"Was it something I said?" Colin called to Marty's retreating back. Marty ignored him and disappeared into the back room.

Colin sighed and made his way over to a secluded booth. This was the third night in a row he had found himself alone in this bar; the third night in a row he had subjected Marty to his incessant taunting. He had spent a lot of time trying to justify his fascination with Marty to himself. He had tried to convince himself that it was Marty's fault for being such an easy target. That was not entirely true though. The truth was Marty was just one guy in a long line of guys Colin had been 'fascinated' with.

The first had been Jeremy Thomas in tenth grade. Colin had teased him so badly his mother moved him to another boarding school. Most recently it had been Finn. His taunting of Finn had lasted exactly a half an hour. Finn was amused at first, but he quickly grew tired of Colin's constant badgering. Colin was shocked when Finn grabbed him and gave him the kiss of a lifetime.

"Don't try that shit with me, mate." Finn had said with that cocky smile of his. It amazed Colin that fun loving Finn was the only person to see through his games. They had been best friends ever since. Finn knew that Colin had feelings for Marty, but he never said a word. He just arched an eyebrow knowingly when Colin made an excuse to go to the bar Marty worked at.

Colin tried not to dwell on Marty. He tried not to think about the cautious way he smiled or the way his black curls fell in his face when he needed a haircut. Instead he put all of his energy into to the venom laced comments he hurled at him nightly. He thought of ways to belittle him and antagonize him. Secretly, he hoped he could drive him away. Then he would not have to hide behind his facade of disdain.

Colin watched as Marty reappeared behind the counter, apron back in place. He thought about apologizing, but quickly shook the thought off. To apologize would mean letting his defenses down. It would be like standing naked in front of him, and Colin could not do that. He had spent a lot of years fine tuning his game. He had used hate to mask desire for so long he was not sure what it would feel like to have one without the other.

He blamed his family for his problems. They were high profile people from old money. He had spent his whole life listening to their lectures about what was right and respectable. Colin knew as long as he was living off their money he didn't have the choice of happiness. What he wanted would make his mother cry and his father disown him. What he wanted would blemish his family name far worse than his bad boy antics. It was okay to be a jackass, but it was not okay to fall for a male bartender.

Colin watched as a leggy brunette approached his booth. He recognized her from his crowd of party goers. Rebecca or was it Danielle? He thought about it for a few moments, and was saddened by the thought it didn't really matter. Names weren't important for what she wanted.

"Come on, Colin, take me somewhere pretty.",her words slurred and she wobbled in her stilettos. Colin thought about doing the noble thing and putting her in a cab back to her dorm room. She was clearly buzzed. He wasn't the noble type though.

"Ok, sweetheart. Just let me pay my tab, and we'll go have some..fun."

"You're being bad, Colin. Hurry up! I'll get a cab." Colin watched her stumble towards the door, as he approached the counter.

"What's my damage, Matty?" He purposelessly mangled his name. His final jab for the night.

"Thirty-nine fifty." Marty replied through gritted teeth. Colin pulled opened his wallet and handed Marty two twenties. Their hands brushed lightly and Colin barely suppressed a shiver.

He pulled a fifty from his wallet as he spoke, "You know I don't usually tip for such horrible service Matty, but I know you could use the money. Besides, she's making me feel generous."

With that, Colin tossed the fifty casually at Marty's chest. He couldn't quite meet Marty's eyes as he turned to leave the bar.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Matty." All Marty could manage was a half-hearted, "It's Marty."

Colin forced a laugh as he exited the bar. Inwardly he thought to himself,_ I know. God do I know_.


End file.
